Vegeta (Universe 17)
Vegeta from Universe 17 where the battle against Cell took a horribly wrong turn. Appearance Vegeta looks and wears the exact same type of armor his counterparts wore in Age 767. Personality Vegeta has the exact same personality as Vegeta of Universe 18 during the Cell Saga. Uniquely, this version of Vegeta decided not to participate during the clash of Cell and Gohan, causing the young Saiyan to die. This inaction results in Vegeta to mourn not only over the loss of Gohan, but also Goku and Trunks while blaming himself for everything that has happened to them, which is something his canon counterpart rarely does. History This Vegeta lived the same life as his counterpart from universe 18, though some major changes took place during the Cell Games. Coola's Invasion In Age 764 on Planet Earth, Cooler and his armored squadron attack the planet with Vegeta still mingling on it. As certain events unfold, Vegeta is shown to be fighting Doore of the armored squadron, and easily winning against him. After nonchalantly killing off Doore with a powerful energy wave due to finding the fight boring, Vegeta senses the awesome power of Goku's Super Saiyan strength and becomes enraged at his rivals might. When Goku finally manages to kill Cooler once and for all, Vegeta silently fumes while watching the celebrating Z-Fighters from the shadows behind a rock. The Legendary Super Saiyan In Age 767 between the 20th and 26th of May on Earth, Vegeta is shown to be hanging around with friends and family while having a picnic at a festival. When Gohan tells Vegeta to come join them in the festivities, Vegeta sternly tells him that he should rather use his second day in the chamber instead of having a "good" time. Gohan happily retorts by saying that there is still plenty of time before Cell's tournament. Shortly after, Paragus arrives and invites Vegeta to become king of "New Planet Vegeta" and to help defeat the legendary super saiyan who has been destroying planets recently. Intrigued by the challenge, Vegeta accepts Paragus offer and goes off with him along with the other heroes. As certain events unfold, Broly transforms into his legendary super saiyan state and easily defeats the z-fighters while his power increases every single minute. As Vegeta is struggling to stand back up, Goku is shown to be the only one still standing and prepares to use the Spirit Bomb proposed by Piccolo. Scuffing the idea as stupid, Vegeta laments that the Spirit Bomb never works with him being the living proof of that. Despite seeing the spirit bomb tactic being ridiculous initially, he changes his mind upon seeing Gohan fighting against Broly all by himself. Motivated by his courage, Vegeta reluctantly gives all of his energy to the spirit bomb, which completes its development instantly. Broly is then hit by the spirit bomb and is presumed deceased upon hitting the comet. With the threat over, Vegeta is shown to be resting with the other z-fighters before Goku has enough energy to teleport everybody back to Planet Earth. Cell Saga While it wasn't seen, Cell did briefly mentioned that he did fought "Super Vegeta" when he was just still in his Semi-Perfect form. Cell Games As certain events unfolded, Vegeta silently witnesses Gohan becoming a Super Saiyan 2 and brutalizes Perfect Cell to the point he regresses to his Semi-Perfect form. After seeing Cell's failed suicide attempt (which resulted in Goku's untimely demise), Vegeta sternly tells Krillin to kill Android 18 if she is still alive. But before another word could be said, Vegeta senses the foul ki of Cell before seeing Trunks being killed by a precise Death Beam. As Gohan and Perfect Cell get ready for round two, Vegeta sees Gohan transforming back into a Super Saiyan 2 before looking back at his nearly dead son. As Trunks takes his final breathe between Tien and Yamcha, Vegeta explodes with righteous anger over the losses he has suffered from, and charges at Perfect Cell as a Super Saiyan. Despite firing off a incredibly powerful energy wave and several smaller ki blasts that were filled with his enormous strength, Cell appeared right before him with no damage to his visage. Cell then backhands Vegeta straight to the ground, which left him barely conscious and unable to move (yet still a Super Saiyan). Ready to kill Vegeta, Perfect Cell fires his Perfect Shot technique straight at Vegeta, but Gohan intervenes and takes the entire blow of the blast. As the smoke clears, Gohan's left arm and leg was seriously wounded (while also losing half of his ki) as he slowly got up to challenge Perfect Cell. Tired of playing around, Perfect Cell gets into his stance to use his Solar Kamehameha as Gohan was left in disbelief at Cell's awesome power. Now able to crawl, Vegeta calls himself a "disgrace" and apologizes to Gohan for becoming a burden on the battlefield. As Gohan was about to admit defeat, Goku telepathically communicates to Gohan to help boost his morals, who then prepares to fire his Kamehameha wave with only one hand. With both Kamehameha waves fully charged, Cell suddenly yells "die" before firing his energy wave, which Gohan mirrors with all of his might. As the two kamehameha blasts collide, the change of this universe takes place that enables Cell to survive, unlike in Universe 18. Final Battle against Ultimate Perfection Despite the clash of both Kamehameha's being roughly equal initially, Gohan's blast slowly began to weaken as Goku desperately pleaded for Gohan to release all of his hidden power. But to Goku's dismay, Gohan fell to his knees and suddenly gives up due to the task being too much for him including the fact Gohan was truly exhausted and could barely maintain his Super Saiyan 2 form anymore. Perfect Cell then mocks Gohan for the last time before he utterly disintegrates Gohan with his kamehameha wave, thus killing the boy instantly. As the dust settled down to reveal a massive crater in the epicenter of the Kamehameha clash, Vegeta slowly begins to regain his bearings after crawling away from the energy struggle. Blaming himself for both Gohan and Trunks deaths, Vegeta begins to lament on his decision to attack Perfect Cell head on that resulted in Gohan's injuries. Vegeta even reveals that he "thought" of intervening to assist Gohan during the Kamehameha struggle, but ultimately rejected it due to believing his power would have made no difference in the end. As Vegeta begins to regret both his powerlessness and lack of initiation, he looks at Perfect Cell which reignites his anger all over again, despite knowing that Perfect Cell has been toying with them thus far. Blaming himself for everything, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan even though he knows that his power is useless against Perfect Cell. Acknowledging himself as the last Saiyan alive, Vegeta gets into his stance for the Final Flash and concentrates his energy for the attack. With all of his energy generated, Vegeta fired his most powerful attack ever in the name of avenging his son, as the other Z-Fighters release their signature attacks simultaneously. But to all of their horrors, Cell merely teleports away from the energy attacks casually. Never one to lose track of Cell's ki, Vegeta realizes that Cell teleported right behind him and is immediately punched into the ground, thus producing a sizable crater. After managing to get up in agonizing pain and covered in various wounds, Vegeta looks at Cell with the latter slowly approaching and taunting him. Despite hesitating briefly, Vegeta was enraged that Cell was mocking him and pounces on him. As both fighters got into a melee exchange, Cell easily avoided all of Vegeta's blows and suffered no damage from the blows he did allowed in. Continuing to mock Vegeta managing to slap him twice, Cell prepared to kill Vegeta with a potent finger beam straight threw his head. Luckily for Vegeta, Piccolo manages to deflect Cell's attack with his own Special Beam Cannon. Managing to recover from his previous assault, Vegeta watches Piccolo closing in at top speed before he too was attacked by Perfect Cell. As Cell was watching Piccolo soaring threw the sky, Vegeta kicks him in the face, which causes him to stagger back two steps. Realizing there was an opening, Vegeta continues to assault Cell with kicks while screaming with pure rage. But in a very short time span, Vegeta was once again on the ground due to Cell's overbearing power. Luckily, Piccolo intervenes yet again by elbowing Cell to the face, thus allowing Vegeta to take a breathe or two. After looking at Piccolo and unanimously agreeing that they need each other to defeat Perfect Cell, they both attacked the bio-android when Cell avoided Tien's Shin Kikoho. Unfortunately, Perfect Cell easily swatted aside Vegeta before engaging both Piccolo and Tien. Not one to stay down long, Vegeta manages to recover and miraculously grabs Cell from behind. After screaming at Tien to "do it", Tien launches his most powerful attack at the two warriors. Despite doing his best to hold him tight, unfortunately Cell manages to free himself from Vegeta's grip and strikes the Saiyan prince for even holding him. Vegeta then barely manages to avoid Tien's attack, which created a massive explosion that resulted in a dust cloud. Death As Cell avoids Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, he teleports right behind a weakened Vegeta and fires a powerful ki blast through him, which was so fast that Vegeta didn't even had time to turn around. Spewing blood everywhere, Vegeta loses his transformation and falls to the ground, dead and gone. Because of Vegeta's standing at this point in time, it is likely he did not join the rest in Heaven and was sent to Hell, or at the very least was not allowed to keep his body in the afterlife. Power Vegeta is just as strong as U18 Vegeta during the Cell Games. Despite having incredible power and being able to transform into a Super Saiyan and its sub-forms, he is absolutely no match for Perfect Cell at any point in time. Even during his final moments engaging a exhausted Perfect Cell, Vegeta couldn't even scratch him despite having allies backing him up. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A powerful burst of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Vegeta used a barrage version twice against Perfect Cell on two separate occasions, with both failing miserably. Final Flash: Vegeta's ultimate attack which produces a massive energy wave that can deal lots of damage. Used as his final trump card against Perfect Cell. Transformations Super Saiyan The legendary saiyan transformation that increases one's capabilities several folds. Ascended Super Saiyan / Second Grade While never seen, it was mentioned by Cell in the novel to be used against him when he was still in his Semi-Perfect form. In this state, Vegeta is known as "Super Vegeta". Trivia *Vegeta's actions are the reason why Cell has not only became so powerful, but also allowed him to ultimately win during the Cell Games, thus dooming the Earth and the whole universe. Gallery VegetaDying17_color.png|Vegeta being killed by Cell Dragon Ball Multiverse(Future Vegeta-Super Saiyan) Pissed Off.jpg|Vegeta at full power. Drawn by Tomycase Dragon Ball Multiverse(Future Vegeta-Super Saiyan) Going All Out.jpg|Vegeta turning Super Saiyan. Drawn by Chibi Dam'Z, stef84, and dbztmk Category:Universe 17 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Dead Category:Male Category:Princes